A Goodbye and Thank You Note
by Heliopolis' Phoenix
Summary: After the two boys find out they're meant to be rivals, Ren secretly leaves a painting with a note on the back for Masato. The painting was a scene of two boys under the stars and a blue moon. Yet it was the words of the note that always stuck in Masato's mind. STORY - NOT POEM BY SAME NAME. RenxMasa if you squint.


"Masato, you will no longer be friends with the third Jingūji son." Deft fingers clasped his yukata, creating rivers in the fabric.

"Y-yes, father."

"The Jingūji Financial Group are one of our rivals. I will not have you, the heir to the business, being friendly with anyone in that family."

"Yes, father."

"He and his family will be attending the gathering we are hosting in light of our recent accomplishments. I expect you to make the situation clear to the boy then."

"Yes, father."

"You may leave." Masato rose and bowed, as was expected, before turning towards the door. Eyes scanned the tatami at his feet, while cautiously creeping away from his father. The boy moved as if the eyes of a hungry predator were on him. Once he finally slid the door closed he let out a sigh as his features fell. 'Why does it have to be like this?' Water started to well up in his eyes. 'He's my best friend...' Masato spared a mournful glance at his uwabaki. 'How am I meant to tell him?' He slipped into the footwear. Soft notes drifted into the boy's ears, forming a melody in the air. Masato's eyes lifted from the floor that had occupied his vision since he had walked into the same room as his father. 'That's right. Jii will know what to do...' He let his feet carry him towards the source of the melody and away from the nightmare that was the meeting room.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't be friends anymore?!"

"Ren! Calm down!" The orange haired boy gradually stopped shaking, his clenched fists releasing a few seconds later. He flicked his gaze away from his brother then back.

"I'm sorry." Seiichirou nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good. Now listen. This is more Hijirikawa's idea than father's, but our two businesses are rivals. You'd have to stop being friends with him at some point anyway."

"But it's not fair, Aniki. I'm not going to take over the business, so why should it matter." Seiichirou sighed at the prospect of having to explain in depth why the boy couldn't see or talk to his best friend.

"The two of you are always going to be compared and seen as representatives of both groups by the corporate world. Even though you're the third son, that connection will still be made." His brother's head sunk with the realisation that nothing was going to change the situation.

"Look. I don't like the idea any more than you do... But you'll be able to see him on Saturday." Ren's eyes widened as he snapped his head up to set his disbelieving gaze on Seiichirou. The eldest leant forward in his seat. "The Hijirikawa family are hosting a gathering at their mansion. It will be the last chance you get to speak with him normally." Seiichirou locked their blue eyes together, "Ren, I know he's your best friend and you don't want that to change. So I suggest you do something so neither of you will forget what it was like to be each other's best friend." Ren's eyes trailed away from his brother's.

"And how am I supposed to do that…?"

"Think about it." Hesitating, the younger nodded slowly. Seiichirou gestured dismissively at the door and watched as his brother wandered out in thought. "George?" A tall man in a butler suit entered the room through another door.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Keep an eye on my brother, would you."

"Certainly, Sir." George swivelled round to follow Ren out into the corridor.

"And, George?" The man paused with his hand on the door handle.

"Yes, Sir?" The edges of Seiichirou's mouth curved upward slightly.

"Help him if he gets despite." The butler's hand softened on the handle as he glanced back at the eldest brother. Amusement flickering over his face.

"Of course, Sir," shoulders shaking slightly as he eased the door shut.

* * *

**Words:  
**Yukata = Traditional Japanese clothing  
Tatami = Straw mat  
Uwabaki = Indoor shoes

**AN: This is still quite short, isn't it? ^^; I'm sorry about that, quick and long isn't really my forte.  
For those of you who have read "The Contents of a Goodbye and Thank You Note" this is the story I was planning to write based around it. The whole thing will be split into around 4 chapters or so, depending on how everything turns out. That's mainly because I can actually only write well when inspiration strikes me. Which also means that I don't know if the rating will go up or not.  
You can view the relationship between Ren and Masato however you wish. They could have cute little crushes on each other (they're kids at the moment remember) or they could just be good friends. Whichever takes your fancy.  
If you haven't noticed by now, I'd like to inform you that I use the British spelling of words since I'm a New Zealander.  
**

**And also I'd like to say a huge thanks to those who reviewed and faved my last story(poem-thing) (≧u≦)  
**

**Please Review! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ I might give you a cyber cookie~**


End file.
